


Light in the Darkness

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: One day at Grillby's, your sleeves ride up, revealing something that you wouldn't want anyone knowing about. How will Grillby take it when he finds out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another Undertale story for you all! I've been holding onto this one for far too long (I tend to do that as I'll rewrite stories a bunch until they're perfect) so here you go! I hope you all enjoy! :3 
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> You belong to Grillby ^^

_Crunch crunch crunch. Crunch crunch crunch._

The familiar sound of snow crunching follows behind you as you head to your one safe haven on the Surface. Grillby’s. It’s hard not to feel safe there with the cozy atmosphere and friendly company, nothing else even compares.

You open the door and step inside, warmth hitting you in a wave. The bell rings gently overhead as the door swings shut, being the warmest welcome you could ask for. A small smile tugs unconsciously on your lips and you relax automatically, letting the atmosphere soothe you.

You unconsciously tug down your sleeves as you head over to your table, sitting down and resting your elbows on it. It’s not really your table but it might as well be since it’s the only one you sit at in the restaurant.

Soft footsteps alert you to the fact that Grillby is approaching and you glance over at him, giving him a half-hearted smile. “Hey, Grillby...The usual for me, thanks.” He just nods before heading into the kitchen, you letting out a soft sigh when he’s out of earshot.

You shift to where your arms are crossed on the table before setting your head down on them, shutting your eyes as you wait for him to cook your (burger/fries). You don’t mind letting your guard down like this as his restaurant is the one place that you feel the safest. It’s not like he’s going to notice them anyway...

You’ve never let any of the monsters see the scars that you have lining your wrists and forearms, knowing that they wouldn’t understand why you’re giving them to yourself. Even your human friends don’t know that you’ve been harming yourself...

Life has just been hard on you recently and the only escape that you’ve given yourself is the blade across your skin whenever you think that you’re alone. There have been a few close calls when one of your friends come to visit but you were always able to hide the bloody truth from them time after time.

While you’re sitting there letting your thoughts wander down that dangerous path, Grillby is finishing up with the food that you’ve ordered. When it’s finished, he carries it out on a tray along with a mug of (f/hot drink). He saw that you looked tired and down so he thought that it would cheer you up a bit.

The second he exits the kitchen, his eyes land on your table and he smiles at the sight of you relaxing, knowing just how safe you feel here. It’s always made him feel honored that you let your guard down in his restaurant like this. It’s like a visible weight falls from your shoulders the second you step through the door and he likes the fact that you’re so content here.

He walks over silently, used to not making much noise, and is about to set the tray on the table when you shift enough to make one of your sleeves ride up. He doesn’t think anything of it until he glances at the skin that’s been revealed, him being able to make out several small red marks on your wrist.

He doesn’t say anything, merely setting the tray down on the table. His eyes scan the restaurant before he decides to sit down in front of you, wanting to help you through whatever is troubling you. He always does this so it’s nothing new for you but this time...he knows your secret. 

You sit up and start eating, your eyes falling on the mug and a small smile tugs at your lips. You instantly reach out for it and take a sip from it, the warmth sending comfort through your body. He smiles a bit at the sight but just sits there while you enjoy your food, knowing that you’re taking comfort from his presence, as it’s something you’ve mentioned to him before.

Once you’re pretty much finished with your food, he clears his throat, “(Y/n)? I have something to ask…” 

You look at him confused until he reaches out and takes your hand, pushing the sleeve up to reveal similar marks to the ones that first caught his attention. You frown then, knowing just what he’s going to ask.

“What caused these marks?” He asks softly, even though you both know why the marks are there. 

You turn away, your cheeks going red from the shame. Guilt floods you as you never wanted anyone to find out about this… “I...I-I’m sorry…” You whisper softly, knowing that you’ve upset him from your actions. This is just why you didn’t want anyone to find out as you didn’t want to upset your friends or make them feel responsible in any way…

You turn your attention back to him when his hand lands gently on your shoulder, him rubbing it softly. “This isn’t something you should apologize for, (Y/n)...” He says, concern showing in his eyes, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of… Everyone has their bad days and it just seems that yours have been worse than usual…” 

You just nod, feeling relieved that he’s not berating you for doing this to yourself. You had been so sure that he would be disappointed in you but it appears now that’s not the case.

“Now, I don’t know the exact reasons why you’re hurting yourself but I want you to know that everything will be okay. Whatever is troubling you will get better and your worries will disappear. Just know that I care about you, all of us do. We’d hate to think you’re suffering like this but instead of doing this, you should tell someone about your problems so that you’re not alone in them... “ 

His words soothe the guilt you’re feeling along with comforting you, your heart feeling lighter already. You give a small smile to him and he returns it, glad to see you’re feeling a bit better.

“If you ever feel like hurting yourself again...I want you to come find me and I’ll help you. I don’t want you ever thinking that you’re alone in this as you’re not. You have many many friends and we’d all do anything for you.” 

You give him a nod but he narrows his eyes until you make it a promise that you’ll come to him. He then relaxes and lets out a soft sigh, clearly feeling much better now that you’ve promised this.

“Grillby…?” He tilts his head in response, “W-why do you care so much?” You ask, feeling mostly curious but a bit insecure. The logical side of you feels a bit silly for being insecure as you know that he’s one of your closest friends but that doesn’t stop the feeling from being there… 

Your head tilts in curiosity when his flame flickers a bit in response to the question and it comes back a bit brighter when it’s done. Your cheeks lighten when you realize that it resembles a blush on him and your curiosity burns even brighter, wondering just why he’d be blushing.

“Well, like I said...I care greatly for you...You’ve always been one of my best customers and closest friends and I’d hate to see anything happen to you... “ He turns serious then, his eyes meeting yours, “That’s why I wanted you to promise… I...I just can’t stand the idea of you hurting when there’s something that I could do to help you…” 

He turns away a bit before letting out a sigh, “I guess what I’m trying to say is…” He turns back to you, his eyes burning bright with an emotion you’ve never seen in them before. Though it’s strangely familiar so maybe you have… “I love you, (Y/n)...” 

You gasp softly at his confession, your cheeks lightening further. He loves you? “Y-you...love me…?” You ask, your voice so full of confusion. He just nods and your heart feels like it’s floating inside you while also feeling like it’s going to beat straight out of your chest.

He raises an eyebrow and moves to get up when you grab his wrist, “Don’t go. I was just...surprised. I guess I hadn’t expected anyone to love me like that…” You say softly and his expression softens while getting sadder. 

“Oh, (Y/n), you’re a wonderful human. You deserve so much more than you think...Why wouldn’t I love you?” He asks as if daring you to actually name some reasons. 

You don’t answer the question, despite being able to come up with several reasons. “Heh...I guess what I should be saying is...I love you too, Grillby…” 

His flame gets a bit brighter but you can tell that it’s in happiness and that makes you smile. “You’ve always been there for me, listening to my ups and downs, helping me through any problem that I brought to you… Thank you for that…” 

He slides out of the chair before coming over to your side and engulfing you in a hug. Your body automatically relaxes at the sheer warmth radiating from him but it’s not hot like you would’ve thought. Instead it feels more like being beside a warm fireplace under your favorite blanket. It’s certainly a sensation you wouldn’t mind feeling again.

“It was no problem… I’m just so glad that you love me back…” He whispers softly into your hair and you wind your arms around him, settling your face in his neck. Comfort washes over you in waves and the only sign that you receive that the hug is about to end is a soft kiss being pressed to the top of your head.

His eyes meet yours when he pulls away and he visibly relaxes when he sees the happiness shining in your eyes instead of the sadness that he had seen earlier. He takes your hand and pulls you up to the bar, the two of you talking while he works. 

The customers that come in afterward notice the lighter atmosphere and all of them smile at seeing you so happy with Grillby. They had noticed your mood worsening over the past few weeks so they’re all glad to see that you’re feeling much better.

Sure, your problems aren’t over right now but now you’re not alone. You’ve got Grillby to be your light in the darkness and you’re perfectly fine with that. Nothing else would make you happier in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :3


End file.
